<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil's Birthday- Or Not by Fanficsat2AM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448645">Virgil's Birthday- Or Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat2AM/pseuds/Fanficsat2AM'>Fanficsat2AM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressing, Forgotten Birthday, Gen, Just the feeling of being depressed, Loneliness, Not depression, Sadness, Virgil Angst, not the mental illness, virgil sanders angst, virgil's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat2AM/pseuds/Fanficsat2AM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's Birthday is six days before Christmas. Everyone is busy Christmas shopping, so it would make sense that they were busy- but so busy that they forget his birthday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good- Or Rather, Bad Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used his original bday as December 19, 2016 cuz that was the year the first Sanders Sides video was made.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used his original bday as December 19, 2016 cuz that was the year the first Sanders Sides video was made.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil rubbed his eyes, yawning. As soon as he closed his mouth, he remembered that it was Saturday. Not just any Saturday, though- it was his birthday. He smirked and thought about the passage of time. Virgil was turning four that day, and while this may seem young, it wasn’t compared to the other sides. He was finally the same age as all of them, though not for long because Patton’s was next month. He would have to savor it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling out of bed, he put on his usual attire and makeup. Then, at the last minute, he decided to put on some black lipstick. Maybe he would wear it from now on because he honestly liked it a lot, and Virgil had wanted to continue to wear it ever since the Phases video (even though that lipstick was purple). Feeling anxiety of what the others would think but also a strange confidence, he smiled to himself and headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, he found Patton and Remus present. Remus was turning in circles on the spinning bar stools while Patton shoved his wallet into his pocket. “Hey Virgil!” Patton greeted cheerfully, glancing at him. He hurried over to the emo side and started to put his arms around him for a hug, but remembered he doesn’t like being touched and began to pull away. To Pattons surprise, however, Virgil gave him a light hug. Morality gasped and hugged his “son”, grinning widely. Maybe Virgil had begun to warm up to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Patton smiled cheerfully at Virgil and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patton-ed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his shoulder </span>
  <b>(see what I did there?)</b>
  <span>. “Thanks for the hug, my emo child,” he thanked, turning back to making sure he had all his belongings. “No problem, Popstar.” The voice was more peppy than usual, Patton noted, but dismissed it. Virgil probably had finally gotten a full night’s rest of sleep that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Remus are going to the Mind Mall, I would invite you but we’re getting your gifts!” Patton explained, walking towards Remus who stood up and noticed Anxiety. “Hello Purple Day!” Remus greeted, nicknaming him after the band </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Confused, Virgil dismissed the name and gave a cheerful “Hi!” back. “Nice lipstick! It’s almost as dark as your soul! Or my basement,” The darker creativity remarked. Anxiety merely rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we must be going now. See you later Virgil!” Patton told him. Then he quickly and expertly put on Remus’ adult leash before the two left. Virgil watched after them, slightly confused. Patton hadn’t been overly excited and jumpy as he had on the most recent Side’s birthday, or any other side’s for that matter. He shrugged it off. The others would probably be crazy later, plus Roman always had the strangest and most fun birthday traditions that were perfectly tailored to the person whose birthday it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Virgil sat down at the counter, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. There were countless posts wishing him Happy Birthday, and the anxious side couldn’t help but smile. One post showed a very cool purple cake, another was of a room decorated for his birthday in his style. After a few hours of mindless browsing, he got up. His stomach was growling, so he poured himself a glass of water and went to sit on the couch. The clock read 2:24. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is everyone? I would’ve thought at least some people would be awake by now, if not Roman bombarding me with a bucket of confetti</span>
  </em>
  <span>, He thought. Curious, Virgil stood up and headed to Logan’s room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Logan's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three knocks were quietly but firmly rapped onto the logical side’s door. After a few seconds, the door swung open and Logan stood there, a book in one hand and the other on the knob. “Can I help you, Virgil?” he asked, staring intently at him. “Well, I was just curious to where everyone was…” Virgil said. “Why? This is quite normal for this time of year, as most of us are wrapping presents or preparing for the upcoming holiday. I am not, I finished my shopping a little while ago and have already wrapped everything. Now I’m doing research and planning for the next video,” Logan stated. Anxiety looked at him, confused. “...but today is a special day?” he said, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logic titled his head at this. “I don’t think Christmas is for another six days, but let me check my calendar.” The side looked back at a wall Virgil couldn’t see from where he was standing, then turned to him. “It is, in fact, not for another six days. Unless the holiday you are referring to is National Hard Candy day, then there is nothing special about today.” Virgil’s heart dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He… forgot? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That is when Anxiety noticed Logan staring at his lips. “You’re wearing lipstick today, interesting. What inspired it?” He asked. Virgil fumbled for an answer, wanting to tell him the truth but not doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Uh, no particular reason. I just really like hard candy,” Anxiety lied. Nodding, Logan shifted. “Well, if that is all, I must request that you allow me to resume my work.” “Go ahead.” Virgil watched in defeat as Logic closed the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He forgot, but maybe Janus would’ve remembered after all the birthdays I’ve spent with him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought hopefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Janus' Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil walked through the halls, realizing Remus and Patton forgot too based on their interaction that morning. His thoughts were interrupted when he reached Deceit’s door, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock Knock.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It swung open only slightly to reveal an annoyed, tilted, half skin, half scaled face. The snake’s body wasn’t visible, and judging by the way his head was positioned, it would seem Janus was hiding behind the door. His hair was visible without his hat and wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you hiding behind the door?” Virgil inquired. “I just got out of the shower. What do you want, I’m getting cold even with this towel on.” The emo stammered, “Uh, I was just wondering if… uh… today was anything special?” Janus raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>is</span>
  </span>
  <span> a holiday, Christmas isn’t for another week.” At this, Virgil looked at the door frame. “Oh.” “Sorry Virgil, but I </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>won’t</span>
  </span>
  <span> talk to you later, I must get dressed. I </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>hate</span>
  </span>
  <span> the lipstick, by the way.” With that, yet another door was closed in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Janus forgot too…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Virgil thought sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s still one more person I could ask though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roman's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Virgil knocked, Roman’s door swung open. “Greetings, my Chemically Imbalanced Romance! Tis’ nice to see you on such a special day!” he sung. Virgil’s heart lifted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he remembered!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “I’m so glad, Roman, everyone else forgot what today was!” At that, Roman looked at him quizzically. “How could anyone forget today is a Saturday? It is the most special, amazing day of the week and they forgot?! Outrageous!” The anxious one’s heart dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, no they didn’t forget it was Saturday, they just forgot today was… um, National Hard Candy day. And by everyone, I meant all of us except me and Logan,” Virgil explained, lying flawlessly. Roman nodded, looking at him strangely. “I didn’t know you were that passionate about a, um, a specific type of candy.” Virgil shrugged. “Well, now you do,” Roman stared at him skeptically, then gestured to his room. “Well, I’m currently wrapping presents in my closet while practicing my amazing singing skills. So, if you would be so kind to excuse me, I shall continue. Oh and I must say, the lipstick does look quite dashing on you. Though not as good as mine, your lipstick-applying skills are superb,” Princey explained. Virgil thanked him and turned away, flinching at the shutting of the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety rushed back to his room and grabbed a makeup wipe, rubbing his lips. Black was smeared onto the wipe and he scrubbed his lips until they were only slightly stained dark, the lipstick gone now. Throwing it into the trash, he flopped onto the bed, sniffing as tears pricked his eyes and began to flow down his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They forgot. No one remembered. I guess the internet was right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you forgot, then it wasn’t important.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>6 days later… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was awoken by someone shaking his shoulders and shouting “Get up, get up!” over and over. He swatted them away and sat up to see Patton staring at him excitedly. Once he saw that Virgil was awake, he ran off shouting “CHRISTMAAAAS!” Virgil chuckled and began to get ready for the day in his skeleton onesie, as everyone on Christmas wears theirs. He walked out to the living room to see Patton playing with a small dog. “Puppy!” he cried as he scratched the area behind its ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus, Logan, and Roman watched from the couch, smiling fondly at the sight. When Virgil stumbled in, they glanced up at him. “Why hello there Jack Smellington. Merry Christmas!” Roman announced, waving at him. “Good morning Virgil,” Logan said, still watching Patton and the adorable animal. “</span>
  <span>Goodbye</span>
  <span> my emo friend,” Janus said, standing up. The anxious side greeted them back and observed as Janus walked around Patton and stood above him, looming over the side where he rolled on the floor. “What do you say…?” he prompted. Patton sat up. “Thanks kids!” he thanked, looking around. “Oh and good morning my dark strange son!” Virgil gave a salute and went to the kitchen, where he got a glass of water. Patton then looked around.“Where’s Remus? We can’t start gifts until he’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a large crash and Remus appeared, sitting on a green sled, having crashed into the TV cabinet. “Remus! We told you last year to stop sledding down the stairs!” Logan scolded, walking towards him. “You’re </span>
  <span>unlucky </span>
  <span>you didn’t make the TV fall off the cabinet,” Janus remarked, gesturing to the TV that was now a little closer to the edge. He fixed it before turning to the mustached man. Remus sadly got off his sled and handed it to Janus, who took it outside presumably to the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we open gifts now?! PLEASE?!?!?” Roman begged. Patton, Virgil, and Remus joined him in front of Janus and Logan, who looked at each other and sighed. “Yes.” The boys cheered. “Let’s. Get. Festive!” Roman announced, all of them racing to the Christmas tree. “Okay, youngest goes first. That means our little three year old Virgil!” Virgil flinched at this. “Yup, your three year old,” he murmured, tearing the wrapping paper off his first gift. Janus screwed his eyebrows together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What…? Why do I get the weird feeling he’s lying? Probably a mistake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The snake shrugged and paid attention. The first gift, from Roman, was black nail polish and makeup consisting of blacks, purples, and even some grays and whites. Virgil just smirked and hugged the Prince, thanking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gift unwrapping went on, and though matter how hard he tried, Janus could not shake the weird feeling in his chest about the supposed lie. Therefore he decided to confront Virgil about it after unwrapping gifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is from… Patton,” Logan read, then neatly began unwrapping the gift <strong>(is it possible to neatly unwrap wrapping paper?)</strong>, which was the last one. After all the paper was torn off, it revealed a “Make Your Own Computer” kit </span>
  <b>(idk).</b>
  <span> Logan smiled and thanked Patton, bowing his head. “Time to shove dead and cooked plants into our food holes!” Remus shouted, running over to the table. Everyone sighed at the unpleasant wording and began heading to the kitchen. “Actually-” Janus broke in, stopping everyone in their tracks. “Sorry this is probably a mistake but Virgil, you’re three years old, right?” Virgil froze, his breath catching. “What are you talking about?” he questioned. Then he mentally cursed himself, of course Janus was skeptical, he had lied about his age earlier! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know he’s three, Janus,” Patton broke in, setting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I want to hear it from him. You’re three, correct?” Janus asked. Virgil nodded, knowing that it was harder for him to tell when something was a lie when it was not verbal. But, unfortunately for him, Janus was able to see right through it. “You’re lying,” Deceit said, looking confused. “That is incorrect, Janus, as just last week, at game night, he said he was three. You didn’t even raise an eyebrow then,” Logan chirped. Virgil glanced at Logic, then back at Janus. Anxiety and Deceit looked at each other for a few seconds, willing the other to give up. Anxiety finally sighed in defeat, looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us how old you are, Virgil,” Janus prompted quietly, scared of the answer for some reason. After a bit of silence, Virgil spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m four.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone looked at each other, confused. “But game night-” Logan began, but Virgil broke in. “That was the day before my birthday. It was on Saturday.” Patton’s hand fell from his shoulder as he pressed it to his heart, realizing Saturday was indeed Virgil’s birthday. He moved to hug the anxious one. “Oh my gosh kiddo, I’m so so-” To his sadness, though, Anxiety stepped away. “It’s fine, it’s not that important.”

 “Of course it’s important Virge!” Patton exclaimed. The look Virgil gave him when he looked up from the carpet broke his heart, and everyone’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “No. If it was important, you guys would have remembered. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you would have remembered but… no one did.” They all looked down or away guiltily. Virgil just walked up the stairs. “I’m just… gonna go to my room. You guys can have breakfast without me, I won’t mind,” he said quietly before silently stepping up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence crept in as everyone stood feeling guilty and sad. How could they have forgotten? They all felt terrible, even Logan. No one moved except for tears dropping down a few of their faces. Why hadn’t anyone remembered, or more importantly, how could they make it up for Virgil? Finally, after a minute of stillness, Remus moved. “We have to find a way to make it up to him.” They all nodded, and with that, they began planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shivered, despite the many blankets he had pulled around himself. His body didn’t feel cold, but somehow he did. His heart did. The boy’s eyes shifted around the room, finally landing on the lipstick. It just stood there, looking like it had never been used, which was almost true. It was used once, so close enough. He just stared at it, wondering if he would ever wear it again. He kind of didn’t want to. Maybe he would, but he probably wouldn’t. Reluctantly, Virgil slid out from under the covers and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed the lipstick and dropped it into the trash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Virgil had told them about his birthday, he wanted to cry but no tears fell. He supposed that was a good thing, so he wouldn’t have to fix his makeup. Looking back at the covers, Virgil now no longer wanted to sit still. The walls of his room were comforting, but they also felt suffocating. The anxious side changed into normal clothes, grabbed his headphones, and stepped out of his room. Voices echoed through the hallways, their source coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil really didn’t want to face them now, so he quickly went back into his room and wrote a note about how he went on a walk. Then he walked down the hall and opened the window. Wind blew into his face as he climbed through it. There was a small awning that he was able to jump onto after closing the window and he made sure not to fall. Being Anxiety, Virgil’s heart was practically beating out of his chest as he hopped down. As his feet made contact and he latched onto the tile, he looked around for where to go next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He couldn’t drop right in front of the window, so he settled for some vines a foot or two away from where he was crouched. “One… Two… Three!” Virgil breathed and launched himself towards the greens. As soon as his hands found the vines, he latched onto them like there was no tomorrow. His feet also quickly found places to stand until he was still once more. He took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t so bad, now was it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Virgil began to climb down the vines until he was safely on the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So this is what it’s like to sneak out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he pulled his headphones and hood on, selected a song, and began his walk. Maybe this would help to distract him from the looming sadness of his family forgetting his birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally these were gonna be two different chapters, but I realized they were too short.<br/>Also go onto social media, participate in black out Tuesday.<br/>Black Lives Matter!<br/>Also be safe with the pridefall thing going on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...Virgil?” Patton quietly whispered into the darkness as he opened the side’s door. There was no response and Patton assumed he was sleeping when he saw the note on the dresser. He retrieved it and read the scribbled handwriting:</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear person reading this,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I went on a walk. Text me when you find this or you want me to come home. Either works, just leave and stay out of my room once you read this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Virgil</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton sighed and stuffed the note into his pocket. Their plan would have to wait now, Virgil wasn’t home. Morality could text his son, but he knew that Virgil didn’t spend enough time outside his room and when he took walks, he always returned calm and just, in general, in a better mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father figure figment was about to leave when something in the trash can next to the dresser caught his eye. His shoulders dropped even more when he saw it was the lipstick Virgil had been wearing on his birthday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We all messed up</span>
  </em>
  <span> , Patton thought as he picked the lipstick tube out from the otherwise empty bin and went back downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others looked up as he came down the stairs. Patton looked at them in defeat. “He went on a walk.” They all sadly nodded. Morality brought the lipstick up to his chest and turned it in his hands, staring at it. “I found this in his trash can,” he whispered, voice wavering. Roman hurried over and hugged him, and soon they were joined by Remus, then Janus, and finally Logan. They cried together silently, acknowledging their mistake. Once they ran out of tears, they all decided to watch TV. Hopefully Virgil wouldn’t be sad enough to deny their offer for tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil wrapped his fingers around the handle, hesitant to enter the house. He felt much better now, he always did after walks, but he still didn’t know how they would react when they saw him again. Summoning what little courage he had, he slowly twisted the handle and quietly opened the door, stepping inside. After he closed the door, he found all of them watching TV: Roman and Patton on the floor, Janus and Logan sitting on the couch, and Remus peeking out from behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He silently crept towards the staircase, hopeful that they wouldn’t see the movement. Unfortunately, Remus had a sharp eye. “Virgil?” he called in a quiet voice. Virgil stopped and turned around to find five pairs of eyes on him. “Y-Yeah?” he said, wanting to pull his hood further over his face until they could no longer see him. They looked at each other until Logan finally spoke. “We all feel guilty for forgetting your birthday. I know I do, as I'm supposed to keep track of every little date and somehow managed to forget one of the most important days of the year,” he explained. “It’s not important, you guys are fi-” Virgil was cut off by Janus making him slap his own hand over his mouth. “We wanted to make it up to you. So we came together and tried to think of the best possible birthday gift for you,” Logan continued. “One idea was presented and we all agreed it was the best we could think of, so we had Roman and Remus create it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked in confusion between everyone as they began to stand up, walking towards the door that led to the Imagination. “C’mon,” Patton encouraged, waving him over. Hesitantly, he followed them. Remus grabbed his hand. “Your birthday </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> important- you’re important, more important to me than my deodorant,” he scolded. Virgil’s eyes widened- that was Remus’ all-time favorite food. “Oh don’t look so surprised, emo. Deodorant is just a pleasantry, you’re family.” Virgil smiled and looked ahead where all the others were filing into the doorway. The gray liquid-looking barrier seemed to swallow them as they stepped inside. Remus grinned a crooked smile before letting go of Virgil’s hand and bounding into the Imagination. Taking a deep breath, Virgil followed them in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was cool but not quite cold as Virgil stepped through the portal. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he was on the other side, and he opened them, gasping at the sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was an amusement park, glowing among the night sky. A ferris wheel stood in the distance to his left, a roller coaster to his right. Many stalls tended by what looked to be robots stood along the stone pathways. It was enormous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking it all in, Virgil finally looked at the others who were all looking at him, awaiting his reaction. He glanced between them and the park, tears pricking at his eyes. Logan looked at him in confusion while Roman began to panic. “Virgil? Do you not like it? Is it not enough? I can make it better if you want, change some colors and add rollercoasters-” Roman was cut off by Virgil crashing into him and Remus, sobbing. “Thank you,” Virgil cried between sobs. Roman finally understood and hugged him back, wrapping his arm around Remus who was already hugging Virgil. The tears weren’t of sadness, but rather, joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton rushed over and joined the hug, then Janus and Logan squeezed in as well. Soon Roman, Remus, and Patton were crying too, Logan and Janus looking to the ground </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide their tears, just… admiring the soil. Finally, after a minute or two, Virgil pulled back with eyeshadow tracks running down his cheeks. “Thank you guys, really.” Janus put a hand on his shoulder. “No, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We forgot your </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you’re forgiving us, so thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, tipping his hat. Virgil just smiled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside!” Remus exclaimed, wiping off the eyeshadow tracks he also had. Logan grabbed Virgil’s right hand and Roman took his right, tugging him toward the entrance. Giggling, he gave in and entered the park. Before doing so, Patton appeared in front of him, holding out his tube of lipstick. Virgil let go of the others’ hands to take it. He carefully smeared it onto his lips (after Roman summoned a mirror for him). Smiling, he stuffed it into his pocket and began again into the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys. I love all of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know what to do for Virgil, so sorry for the amusement park out of all things lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>